Adventures With The Tenth Doctor
by xxCaspa97xx
Summary: My name is Selenia(Sil-ayn-ia) Sullivan - I am the daughter of Harry Sullivan, one of the former companions of the Doctor. 25 years ago, when I was 7, my dad was on his death bed and I promised him I would find the Doctor. Before his death, he used to tell me stories about this mad man in a blue police box and his journies with him. This is MY story about my adventures with him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its been quite some time since I wrote a story isn't it? XD Well I haven't been that into writing stories about Dragon Age anymore. I've sorta moved out of DA and into the BBC shows Doctor Who and Sherlock - well I've always been obsessed with Doctor Who but I felt like writing a little story about having my own adventures with the 10th Doctor who was played by _**the sexy **_David Tennant. 3 -erm- … Well I hope you like it, tell me what you guys think in the review box… thing. Thank you!

x Kristin

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!**

* * *

My father always used to tell me stories about a madman in a blue police box before I went to sleep as a child. He told me I could possibly meet him or see the Tardis in the sky if I tried hard enough. Dad usually told me when things get really bad here in London, the Doctor is usually the first person to arrive and help. He told me of the Cybermen, Daleks and that he changes the way he looks every so often… What's it called? Uhh… regenerating! That was it. I don't believe the regeneration part but I do believe there is a man who can travel all through out time and space. And hopefully one day I can find him. I made a promise to my dad while he was on his death bed in the hospital that I will not give up and I will look everyday for the Doctor. My father even told me how he went on his own adventures with the Doctor years ago.

It's been 25 years since I made that promise to him and I haven't seen any signs of the Doctor yet; but I haven't given up looking for him.

"Jake, I'm going to the grocery to get food for dinner. Be back soon." I screamed though the house as I was walking out. "Don't forget my ciggies!" Jake screamed back. "Sod off!" I hated when he wanted me to buy his fags, he knows how much I hate it when he smokes.

I walked down to the grocery and picked up the items I needed for dinner. "Have a nice day." The lady smiled when I turned to leave. "You too." I smiled back and left.

I got back to my apartment and opened the door to a house filled with a strong scent of smoke and incense. "Jacub! What have you done!?" "I tried to use an incense stick and I dropped the match I was using to light it on the rug! Open the windows and get a bucket of water! Now! Unless you want your carpet to burn!" He screamed from our bedroom. I ran to the bathroom and got a bucket and filled it with tub water. Whilst the bucket was filling, I opened a few windows. The window that faced the alley way from the kitchen had a weird light emerging from it and the same noise my father had described to me about the tardis when it's leaving and arriving.

After basically rushing out the door after giving Jake the bucket of water, I ran down the block to the side alley.

I walked down it cautiously just in case some freak came out of no where with a knife or something, I mean hey, you never know right?

I saw a phone box.. But it didn't look like a normal phone box.. It was _**the **_blue police box my father mentioned! I ran towards it and just looked at it in awe. The door opened and out came a man in a blue stripped suit… thing with a red tie, a brown over coat and converse. I had to admit.. He was a tad more _attractive _then Jake.. -wink wink-

He stopped in front of me and stared down to look at me. Note that I am only 5'7 and he is 6'1. "Who are you?" He squinted his eyes while examining my face then my body through his glasses. "I'm.. I'm Selenia Sullivan… Are you by any chance _**the **_doctor?" He turned his head to the side and kept his eyes squinted looking at me, "I am, why do you ask?" "I've been looking for you for over 20 years." I smiled. His eyebrows raised. Then slowly asked, "Why?" He tilted his head up and looked down his nose at me. "I.. I believe you knew my.. my father… Harry Sullivan… He died years ago but he used to tell me stories about your adventures together." He smiled weakly at me, "Your father was a brilliant man…" Then he said more excitedly, "Would you like to come with me to see what your father had the chances to see? You can go anywhere in time and space! Anywhere! Anytime!" "Uhh.. Yes! But.. I'm going to have to tell Jacub… Would you like to come in for some tea?" I offered. "What kind?" He asked. "Uh… Earl Grey?" "I wouldn't mind coming in but no tea for me." He started walking towards my apartment… but he didn't know he was going the wrong way. "Uhh Doctor… you seem to be going the wrong way… my apartment is this way." I pointed, with my thumb, behind me. "Yes I knew that I was just looking around.." He coughed then followed me to my apartment.

I opened the door and the scent of smoke and incense still lingered. "Blimey what's that smell?" The Doctor exclaimed. "My… _boyfriend_… tried to use an incense stick… Almost burnt the house down he did." I honestly felt a tad embarrassed to call Jake my boyfriend. "Hey! I wanted to make the house smell good. Not my fault you don't like cigarette smoke." "Don't think anyone does!" "Shut up you two!" The Doctor exclaimed. Both Jake and I stopped yelling. "You're girlfriend is coming with me for a while." The Doctor smiled down at me then turned and looked at Jake with a straight face. "What? Who are you anyways and where do you think you're going to take her?" He squinted his eyes harshly.

"I am the Doctor." He smirked. Jake simply replied, "_Doctor Who?_"

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it was short… but you know, I just want to see if you guys like this little.. First chapter… thing… O.O If you do, please let me know and I'll make a second chapter soon. :]

Much love,

xxCaspa97xx


	2. Authors Note

So I just noticed I didn't give Selenia a description in the last chapter…so…oops… XD

Selenia is currently 24 years old and is in a bad relationship with Jacub(they fight and argue constantly). Selenia is 5'7 and has long black hair with dark blue highlights. She normally wears black eyeliner on both the top and bottom eyelid. She also wears dark red lipstick. Selenia has 3 tattoos; her father's name on her wrist, a rose on her hip and a tribal tattoo around her ankle. Her clothing when she met the Doctor consisted of a plain black, short-sleeved v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans with studs going up the side seems and dusty grey combat boots. Around her neck laid a sparrow necklace and around her wrists were 4 band bracelets. On her left wrist was a Bring Me The Horizon and Asking Alexandria bracelet. On the right wrist was another Bring Me The Horizon bracelet and a Black Veil Brides bracelet. So…yeah…. that's Selenia… XD

Jake looks a lot like Ricky Horror from Motionless in White (-fangirls- 3) but with less tattoos and no eye-makeup.

So yeah… that's the descriptions!

Chapter 2 is coming soon so don't worry. I'm not abandoning this one like I did with my Alistair Love story. XD


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2, sorry it's a tad short, I have so much homework to do I barely have time to write. x.x

And yeah I know, the way Jake speaks is wrong, it's supposed to be like that.. So please stop correcting me.

Well... Enjoy! And please leave a review and favourite this is you like it! :]

* * *

"_Doctor who_?" Jake asked. The Doctor smirked obviously enjoying the sound of that question. "Just the Doctor, nothing too fancy." He continued smirking his smart ass smirk. "You have to have a name." Jake responded getting irritated. "I do as I keep repeating, _the Doctor_." "I mean like a legit name, like, hmm I don't know.. say.. _John Smith_?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What are you talking about..?" He asked slowly. "Selenia told me you use that name. So obviously, you're a liar and you have a name." The Doctor glanced at me. "Dad told me!" I replied quickly. I felt my cheeks turn red as he continued to stare at me. He turned back to Jake and smirked, "So! Selenia, you ready to go?" He spun around excitedly back to me and grabbed my hand. "Oii! I'm not letting Selenia go with a loony like ya'self who claims he don't even got a name!" The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jake. I eyed Jake and started to walk out of the room with the Doctor behind me.

"Selenia!" Jake screamed obviously hurt that I chose the Doctor over him. "Jake! Stop! I promised my father moments before he died I would find the Doctor. I found him and I'm going with him. My father went and he was fine. So will I. Don't worry Jacub." Jake sighed walking out of the apartment after shoving past the Doctor. The Doctor led me back to the alleyway where the Tardis was.

We stood outside it for a while. "It's bigger on the inside… My father told me it's bigger on the inside… Just… how much bigger is _'bigger'_?" "_**Bigger.**_" He raised his eyebrows while saying it. "Ready?" He asked once again. "Let's go." I smiled.

He opened the door and ran in letting the door close quickly behind him. I opened the door slowly and walked in...

I gasped in shock. I knew to expect a bigger room... but this was preposterous! "How... How is this possible!?" I asked in awe. "Time lord technology. It's a funny thing, you see. Mortals wouldn't understand." He winked. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "So, I heard you have two hearts. That's not possible, is it?" I asked another question that I already knew the answer to. "Once again, I'm a time lord, I do, in fact have two hearts." He smirked. "So, if you have a heart attack...-" The Doctor stopped me halfway through my sentence, "Selenia, when we travel, you are going to see things that aren't normal and we may have to make sacrifices that you may never be able to forget, no matter how hard you try. This is this your final chance to change your mind..." He said worriedly. "I'm going with you no matter what, Doctor."

"Good.. it'll be nice to have some company again…" He said in a sad tone, "So!" He clasped his hands together, "Where would you like to go first?" He smiled and asked happily as if the thought that was just in his mind disappeared and never even came into his head. "The end of the world.." I said. He looked at me, "Are you sure? It might effect you more then you think." "I'm sure. I want to see what happens." I smiled curiously.

"Year 5 billion, here we come!" He flipped some switches then pulled a lever and off we went… To see the end of the world.

* * *

Ehh I know it's short, I apologize. I'm hoping the next one will be longer and better. I'm trying to do some of the same adventures 10 and Rose did because somewhere in the future, she maaaaaay pop up or he may talk about her. Who knows, right? ;P


End file.
